


Rusty Water - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tattoos, Twincest, lineart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Blood and bruises and Connor lighting his cigarette with Murphy's. Mildly NSFW in that Murphy's soaking in a bathtub. Somewhat of a redraw of a 2008 piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Water - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a redraw of an old 2008 BDS sketch I did of Murphy in a bathtub full of dingy reddish water. I will probably fix this more and actually color it, but that’s a project for next month I think, so it’s done for the moment!


End file.
